


(Self-) Love in the Living Room

by VeertjeD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, softsmutsunday, the threesome is in the porn but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeertjeD/pseuds/VeertjeD
Summary: Greg is home alone, doesn't expect Mycroft to be home till later and decides to set some time aside for some masturbation in the living room. Mycroft is a bit home earlier than expected though.





	(Self-) Love in the Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, English not as first language.

Greg had installed himself on the couch, feet on the coffee table, and on the tv his favourite porn video playing. He was home-alone after leaving work early and he didn’t expect Mycroft to come back so he had decided to make it an afternoon full of self-love. On the screen there were three people, two males and one female. One of the man was fucking the other doggy style, while than man went down on the woman. The woman was gripping the hair of the man between her legs. The video was an amateur one and the image quality wasn’t the best, but by some miracle the sound was actually pretty good. That’s why this video was Greg’s favourite, because the sounds, God, the sounds! The sounds did it for him. The slapping of flesh against flesh, the low grunts of the man providing one half of the slapping and to top it all of the sighting and moaning of the woman. 

Greg’s cock had been half hard since he started watching the video, but he hadn’t touched yet. He slowly started to run two fingers over the bulge in his jeans. Now and then pushing down a bit. The woman in the video started to push into the man’s face and when she reached her climax she threw her head back and gave a long moan. Greg couldn’t help but moan along with her. The activities from the three slowed down a bit as they rearranged themselves while the woman came down from her orgasm. When they started up again the man in the middle was sitting between the woman’s legs and enthusiastically kissing the other man. The thrusting started again and the woman was taking care of the trapped cock. Now things started to go fast and frantic. It didn’t take long for the thrusting to become erratic. Greg gripped his whole cock through his pants and started to firmly massage it. It didn’t take long for the three on screen to come one after each other and Greg had to bite his lip. Gripping his dick tightly so he wouldn’t shoot of helplessly in his pants. 

The video player started to load the next one but Greg quickly put it on pause. After that he stripped out of his trousers and pants, placed a towel on the couch and planted his bare arse back on it. He added some lube to his hands from the jar on the table, then he leaned backwards, getting comfortable again on the couch. One hand went to his bollocks, first a sharp tug but then he cradled them and started rolling them around. His other hand went around his dick. Finally. He slowly started to pump, the slick spreading over his whole length. It was a relief to touch after having it trapped in his pants for so long. Greg sunk a little deeper into the couch and let his thoughts wander.

Mycroft would come home and he would have prepared dinner for the both of them. Something simple, rice with chicken and some greens on the side. But that didn’t really matter. They would have eaten it, both sitting on the other side of the table and Greg started slowly sliding his foot along Mycroft’s leg. With some luck Mycroft could be in the mood tonight. Or, as in the mood as Mycroft could get. And then he would spread the man out over the table. Naked, very naked, like dessert. All that beautiful alabaster skin with around the shoulders and along the spine a dazzling array of freckles. With Mycroft’s permission, he would trace them all. First with one finger, going from spot, to spot, to spot. Just the tip, teasingly. After that he would go over to kissing them. Maybe with there and there a cheeky lick, getting a good taste of his darling Mycroft. Greg could almost taste him right now, sitting on the couch. He started to speed up is stroking, feeling his balls tighten up, and he hadn’t even come to the good part yet. 

Just as he was thinking how nice it was to be home alone and having all the time in the world to have a wank, he heard a key being turned in the lock from the front door. Greg immediately let go of his prick and picked up a corner of the towel to shield himself. Big change it would be Mycroft coming home early, however it could be Anthea or someone from security. Maybe it was Sherlock, snatching the keys for a change instead of picking the lock. Honestly, Greg preferred Mycroft’s people seeing him masturbating instead of Sherlock. At least they would pretend nothing was happening and having a good laugh about it later, where Greg wouldn’t need to hear it. Sherlock would throw a tantrum and change was that the whole of Scotland Yard would know about it the next day. 

Luckily, when the person finally entered the living room it turned out to be Mycroft. He stopped in the doorway and let his gaze glide over Greg’s appearance. Paused porn video on the tv, flushed in the face and dropping the end of the towel that was hiding his erection. Mycroft started walking in the direction of his study. ‘Honestly Gregory, must you do this in the living room?’ Greg resumed putting his hand on his cock, which had softened a bit after thinking of Sherlock barging in on him. ‘Well, at least I used a towel this time!’ he said with a grin. ‘And thank Heavens for that.’ Came Mycroft’s muffled response from the corridor.  


Greg started tracing the slick tip of his cock with two fingers. Moving around the glans, just on the side of being too sensitive. He closed his eyes and tried to get back into the fantasy, hearing Mycroft move in the house. The couch dipped next to him. ‘You’ve been watching that video with the threesome. The one where the blond male works in a coffeeshop’ Greg grinned at Mycroft’s voice. ‘Yep, my favourite.’ Mycroft gave a quiet hum. Greg felt him shift and suddenly his hand on his dick was gently pushed away and replaced by another one. Dry, but soon getting wet from the lube already there. ‘Ah’ Greg opened his eyes and watched Mycroft’s hand move expertly, those long fingers, soft from hand cream and a recent manicure. The hand adds a little twist towards the head, and Greg’s dick spurts some precum to ease the way further. 

Oh, how Greg loves those hands. He brought his, now free, arm around the back of the couch and Mycroft’s shoulders and dug his fingers in the auburn hair found there. Softly petting and playing with it. ‘Hmmm, that’s nice My. You sure?’ Mycroft gave him a look and squeezed a bit too hard to be comfortable. ‘Nnngh. Yeah, yeah, but you know I had to ask.’ The delicious stroking resumes its pace. The hand that’s not on his dick moved to add some extra lube. ‘What were you thinking about?’ Mycroft asked. Greg closed his eyes again. ‘You.’ That earned him a kiss on the cheek. ‘Tell me.’ Greg’s other free hand goes down and grips the towel after a particular nice stroke. ‘You, laid bare over the kitchen table. All your beautiful skin, right there. And I’m having you for dessert. I was just kissing all your lovely freckles. You’re bent over the table, and I’m bent over you. Just at the right height to grind my cock into your arse or tight.’ Greg went in for a kiss, closed lips on the mouth, and he got it. How much he loves this man, right here. Giving him pleasure, making him feel good. And willing to listen to all his dirty fantasy’s. He murmured this against his lips, between the kisses. Another hand joined the hand on his groin, but this one went for his balls. ‘Go on, tell me more. What were you going to do to me on that table?’ 

Greg slid to the left, resting his head on Mycroft’s shoulder. ‘I’m going to prepare you. Gliding one finger in that tight arse of yours. And you, oh yes, oh you are trying to keep quiet, make no sound by biting your lips. But you can’t keep quiet. I, oh God, I know you can’t. You will be keening and groaning while I finger you open for my cock.’ Greg tilled up his head to look Mycroft in the face. ‘Afterwards you’ll complain because I used way too much lube and it dripped everywhere.’ Mycroft’s tutted and swept a thumb over the head. Greg buried his head back between neck and shoulder. ‘Ooh. Yes, you’re a devil My. You’re pushing back on my fingers, and lube isn’t the only thing dripping everywhere, your cock is also. And then you’re prepared, oh fuck, prepared enough. I can finally pull down my zipper and let my cock out. And slowly, oooh, I will slow- My!, slowly push into you.’ Greg was kind of losing the thread of his little story. Mycroft working his cock in a fast tempo. A warmth began pooling in his belly and his balls were pulling up for what might have been the third time that night. ‘I- I- I’m gonna fuck you so nice My. Fuck, fuck yes. I’m gonna come in you. Oh yes. I- I’m gonna come in, I’m gonna come. Fuck! My, I’m coming!’ The pressure came to a peak and Greg was shooting off. Come landing on his belly and chest, some on his not quite rucked high enough shirt and over Mycroft’s hand. Just when he thought he was done, another small spurt escaped him, dribbling down his cock. 

He slumped back into the couch. Giving Mycroft’s neck a lazy kiss. ‘Hmmm, that was nice.’ Mycroft moved his hands from Greg’s groin and wiped them off on Greg’s shirt. ‘He!’ Greg halfheartedly slapped the hands away. ‘I can’t reach the tissues while you’re lying on me, and your shirt is already a lost cause.’ Greg snorted then mumbled; ‘You know you’ve got lube in your hair, right?’ Mycroft abruptly sat up, forcing Greg to also come upright. ‘I have what!?’ Greg smiled a bit sheepishly and showed him both his hand. ‘Well, I wasn’t really thinking while your hand was on my dick, but I had both of my hands lubed up before you came. You knew that.’ Mycroft stared in horror at the hands. One of his own ones slowly going up to his head but stopped just before it touched anything. ‘I will be showering first, Gregory! No matter the state you’re in, this has priority.’ Greg couldn’t help but laugh out loud for that. ‘You’re a drama queen.’ Mycroft’s horror face changed to an affronted face. ‘Yes, look in the mirror, drama queen.’ Before the protest could leave any lips, Greg continued; ‘but you’re my drama queen. Come, we’ll shower together. I’ll wash your hair.’ He stood up and took Mycroft by the hand. One lubed hand in the other, they started walking towards the bathroom. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my last Mystrade. An Asexual Mycroft. But he is not sex-repulsive. He quit enjoys doing stuff for Greg now and then. He likes that it gives Greg pleasure, and it makes himself feel wanted and love also. (I explained it better in my last End Notes)  
> This was not supposed to go with this week's "theme" of awkward sex, but the lube in the hair was something I hadn't thought about until I was writing Mycroft wiping the stuff on Greg's shirt. I had forgotten that the hand with lube on Greg's balls would be the same one in Mycroft's hair. So in the end it followed the theme.  
> It also wasn't supposed to be a Soft Smut Sunday one. Since I didn't really see it as soft, but it's domestic and sweeter than I thought it would be. So I thought I would make Sunday my deadline.


End file.
